The Dramione Series
by tootsiepop101
Summary: this is a love story about draco and hermione, obviously, hermione and draco are pared up in a project and have to live with each other for a month! is hermione falling for draco? is draco head over heals for hermione? well of course! it is a dramione
1. goin' back to Hogwarts

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any characters or some what of the story plot, that's all J.K. Rowling's. I only wish it was all mine. I stopped wishing for Draco cause my birthday has come and gone and he was never raped up with a bow on top hiding in the closet with the rest of my birthday presents so no hope there. The only thing I own is Tess vamp who comes in later.

**Authors note:** Ok so this is the second time redoing this story. I better get it right this time, I don't think I can do this a third time. So uh let's just go to the story, yeah. (PS I found a grammar checking thing so my grammar should be better, I'm doing this to all my chapters now)

**The Dramione Series**

Ch. 1: goin' back to Hogwarts 

Hermione woke up early this morning excited, the reason for it you ask? Well today is the day she goes back to Hogwarts of course! She starts her fifth year today and she couldn't be happier. She got up and went down stairs and was greeted by her dad making coffee.

"Morning dad" she smiled a sleepy smile

"Hello darling" he sat down and picked up the news paper he was reading before.

"How was your sleep," he asked

"Fine and yours?" she asked in return

"As good as it's going to get" he replied

"You should be getting ready for their big day ahead of you." He said looking up at Hermione. She just smiled and ran up stairs, on the way passing her mom and saying a cheerful good morning. She got to her room and packed her trunk of everything she needed. She had gone to diagon ally a week ago and met up with Ron, Harry, and Ginny to get school stuff. By the time she was ready and dressed it was 9:54 and she needed to go or they'd be late. Hermione got her trunk and cat, Crookshanks, and everyone piled into the care and drove off to the station. On the way there, she thought about her past years. She thought about the sorting, and she thought about the first time she met the boy who lived and of course Ron. She smiled, but then a tall blond figure intruded her

Thoughts….Malfoy, oh how she despised that boy. She quickly pushed him out of her thoughts and started to think about how this years will be, she hoped it would be as good as past years. The car came to a halt and every one got out. Hermione got her things and entered the train station. She got to the wall between platform 9 and 10. She had Crookshanks in his cage and her trunk in her cart. Ron and his family showed up with Harry a minute later.

"Hey guys, you ready?" she asked, Ron, Harry, and Ginny nodded. Hermione and Ginny ran through the wall first and then Harry and Ron. They found their way to the train doors and entered. They passed Fred and George, who must have gotten on before them. They found an empty compartment and went in. Ginny and Hermione on one side and Harry and Ron on the other.

"So how was your vacation, Hermione?" Ginny asked in a cheerful tone.

"Pretty good, I got all my homework done for our vacation and then some." She smiled in satisfaction. Harry and Ron just rolled their eyes.

"How about you Harry, how are the aunt and uncle treating you?" Ginny asked with secret concern hidden in her words

"Alright I guess, there feeding me so that's good."

"Good, maybe next vacation you can come stay with us." Ginny said, Ron gave her a knowing look and smile, and she blushed.

"So I'm hungry how about you guys?" they all nodded their heads and if on cue the trolley lady came by and every one got up to buy some treats. After treats were bought and consumed everyone sat satisfied and decided to get in their Hogwarts robes since they were getting close to their arrival point. After about twenty minutes of one by one leaving and coming back in their robes they sat comfortably and waited till they were at Hogwarts. Ginny glanced at Harry and for a moment there eyes met and they quickly looked away. Ron smiled at the little exchange and sat quietly. Finally the train stopped and every one got off. Hermione, Ron, Harry, and Ginny saw the new first years get on those oh so familiar boats to head off to get sorted. Hermione and the gang go into their carriages and head of to the castle. It was pretty much silent the rest of the way. Finally when they reached Hogwarts every one departed to there dorms and got cleaned up for dinner. Every one had come down to the great hall for dinner and the sorting. Professor McGonagall announced the new first years.

"marry sue Andrews" McGonagall called as a small blond-haired, brown-eyed girl walks up to the chair and the sorting hat was placed on her head but it's too big and fell over her eyes

_Hmmm, very interesting. _The sorting hat whispered to the girl

_What! _The girl thought

_You're defiantly not a slytherin…._ He said

_Well than what am I? _She inquired

_Yep, I have made my choice_

"GRYFFINDOR!" The sorting hat yelled. The Gryffindor table burst out in cheers and the hat was pulled off Marie's head and she proudly walked over to the table and sat down.

"Hannah Coleman" McGonagall called. A little girl with dark blue eyes and long brown hair walk to the chair with a sneer on her face. She sat down and the hat barley taped her head and it shouted:

"SLYTHERIN!" this time the Slytherin table roared with hisses and cheers.

"Robby Coleman" A boy with shaggy blond hair and light green eyes came up and sat in the chair, you would have never guessed that Hanna and Robby were related, but they were cousins. The hat was placed on his head and his hair fell in his face covering his eyes. The hat sat there for a second and then yelled:

"HUFFLEPUFF!" the Hufflepuff table cheered after the hat was removed the boy scurried away to his table and sat quietly. Kid after kid were called and sorted. Soon it was over and everyone was seated.

Chatting filled the room until Dumbledore taped his glass to get everyone's attention. Every turned their attention to Dumbledore and he started to talk

"Welcome new comers and old students, I hope you all had a wonderful vacation!" he smiled

"I have some news for you 5th years and up, tomorrow you have no classes your classes will start the following day." Various shouts and cheers were heard by the upper years.

"The reason for this is because I have decided to start a new project." Every one was quiet

"I have noticed this little feud between houses." He looked at Draco and Harry

"So I have decided to create a marriage class." It was still silent

"I will partner every one up with someone who they dislike or have had some trouble with."

"This will go on for a month, after two weeks it will be just you and your partner then I will introduce a 1st year will be your child." There were worried looks exchanged

"Your classes will be changed so that you and your partner will have most classes together, except one of course."

"Tomorrow will start your marriage; there will be a wedding and everything!" Dumbledore seemed excited but the students seemed to be very unhappy about this.

"Well that's it so time to eat!" he snapped his fingers and platter after platter of food appeared on the tables. Every one ate and chatted.

"Hey Hermione, how was your vacation?" lavender asked.

"It was fine how was yours?" her eyes lit up as if she just wanted you to ask. She launched into this whole story about this guy she met on diagon ally and how they started sending owls to each other. Hermione didn't find much interest in what she was saying but she nodded when appropriate. Her mind wandered and started to think about the new project Dumbledore had talked about. She wondered who she would be paired with. But she didn't have to think to hard because there was really only one person she really despised at this school and it was Draco Malfoy. There was no doubt in her mind that she would be paired up with him. She wasn't happy but she saw it coming. Lavender's story ended and good thing too, dinner was coming to an end and people were leaving to their dorms.

The trio and of course Ginny left to the common room and all settled into a seat.

"It's great to be back" Harry said lounging on the couch with Ginny by his side

"yeah, defiantly" Ron replied and Ginny smiled to show her thoughts, Hermione though had her nose deep in a book but still nodded in approval at Harry's comment

After about 30 minutes they all decided to go to bed. They all fell asleep rather fast knowing they were comfortably back at Hogwarts

**AN**: well that's my first chapter, man this really took awhile but hopefully the next chapters come to me faster than this. I think they will cause this next chapter will be my favorite :D you'll have to see why


	2. malfoy and an unpleasant experience

AN: hey peoples, this is the second chapter! I like this one, it's my favorite so far but I'm pretty sure there will be others too ;) lately I have been reading a lot of Fred and George fanfics and I want so badly to write my own! But I can't because I have 1 story that I'm writing that no one knows about yet, 2 stories I have yet to start, another story that I needs to get at least 2 chapters up, and I have this one to work on. UUURRGGHH!

So much to do, so little time I think I will write shorter chapters for some of my stories so that I can get a lot of chapters up and still be able to have time for this one. I have too much on my plate…..

Disclaimer: I don't own harry potter

The Dramione Series

Chapter 2: Malfoy and a somewhat of an unpleasant experience ;D

Hermione woke up to sun light beaming into her eyes. She rubbed her eyes and looked at the time. It was too early to wake up, but she had to get up. She sleepily got out of bed and to her trunk for her cloths. She pulled out a pair of jeans and a sweater. She quickly put it on and did her morning routine, quietly so not to wake the others. She went down to the common room to find Ron passed out on the couch and Harry playing wizard chess with Fred as George watched from behind.

"Morning" she said

"Morning mione" said Fred and George.

"Hey" said Harry as he commanded one of his peices to move. Ron was still passed out and said nothing. George looked up at Hermione with a mischievous grin and started to walk toured her.

"Hey Hermione, I was wondering if you could help me test…" George tripped as he was talking and landed right on top of Hermione.

"Why, hello there" George said. Hermione blushed at the arrangement they where in.

"I rather like this position." George grind and Hermione got a little uncomfortable

"Well I don't, so can you please see your way off me." She said trying to wiggle her self out from under him. He promptly got up and held a hand out for Hermione. She took it and was helped up.

"Now as I was saying," George dusted himself off "I was wondering if you wanted to help me test out a new product?" he smiled

"No, I want nothing to do with your jokes and what not. Ask Ron to help you." He did just that. He walked over to Ron passed out on the couch and flicked his ear.

"Get up you lazy git" Ron awoke with a start

"Hmm, wh-a"

"I want you to test something for me." Ron agreed but Hermione never saw what it was he was testing; she left shortly after and went down to the great hall for breakfast. She sat at the Gryffindor table, and was surprised at the amount of people there was. She took out a book to read, Hogwarts: a history, and sat there waiting for breakfast to start. A little later Ron and Harry came down and sat by Hermione. After some chatting and what not finally Dumbledore was getting every ones attention.

"Hello students, hope you had a wonderful rest, now a quick announcement for 5th years and up. You all will be staying after for your sorting of partners. Well that's all, you may eat."

With that food appeared and everyone gobbled it up.

"So Hermione, do you have an idea of whom you will be partnered with?" lavender asked while taking a bite of her toast.

"Yes, I do" she narrowed her eyes at a certain Slytherin with platinum blond hair.

"Oooh, who?" lavender asked

"Who else, Draco Malfoy" Hermione said with a scowl

xxx

On the other side of the great hall a certain Slytherin was talking to his friend Blaise

"So who do you think you will be paired up with, Draco?" Blaise inquired

"That filthy mudblood no doubt" she scowled at her

"What about you Blaise?" Draco asked moving his porige around

"I think I might be paired up with that lavender girl, we don't exactly see eye to eye, but then again I don't really talk to her much."

"You know it's a good thing loony Luna isn't in our year, so no one will have the discomfort of being paired with her." He quickly glanced at her; she was dreamily looking up at the ceiling.

Soon enough every one from year four and down was gone and all that was left was fifth and up.

"Alright, can I have your attention?" Dumbledore said, he was the only staff member there

"I have set up an altar over in the corner." He gestured to the corner, puzzled looks were exchanged.

"This will be a marriage class, you each will be married with a person of the opposite gender that you most unlike or have problems with."

"This is tourcher." Ron whispered to Harry

"I will call you and your partner up and you will get in two lines, one for the groom and one for the bride." His blue eyes twinkled

"I have also gathered some veils and bow ties to make it festive!" no one seemed to be pleased at all.

"Alright, I will be calling you up and after your ceremony is over you will sit at the designated table with your spouse and I will explain rules and such." Dumbledore pulled out a list

"Ok first up is Mr. Ron Weasly and Ms. Pansy Parkinson." Ron about dragged himself to the altar, while pansy stuck her nose in the air a walked over and grabbed a veil and stuck it on her head.

"Hurry up weaslbe, I don't have all day!"

"Now Ms. Parkinson, we will not retort to name calling." She just scowled. Ron got to the altar with bow tie in hand and stood next to pansy.

"Alright Then, Mr. Zabini and Ms. Brown" Lavender was not pleased, but Blaise saw it coming so it wasn't such a surprise.

They too went up to the altar behind pansy and Ron with their bow tie and veil in hand.

"Ok, Mr. Potter and Ms. Greengrass" Daphne scowled at Harry with her veil on her head. Harry just gulped and turned his head forward.

"Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Granger." Hermione with her veil on her head and Draco with his bow tie on just stood facing the people in front of them.

"Ok next…." Dumbledore went on with the pairings and soon there was a long line.

"Ok, now Ms. Parkinson and Mr. Weasley come forward." Dumbledore had a twinkle in his eye and a smile on his face.

"Ok let's start, shall we?" he looked at both of them and started

"We're gathered here today to join these two as project partners."

"So, Ms. Parkinson do you take Mr. Weasley as your project husband?"

"No"

"Ms. Parkinson" she rolled her eyes

"I do."

"Now, Mr. Weasley do you take Ms. Parkinson as your project wife?"

"I do." Ron said with an almost sickly look on his face.

"Now you may kiss the bride" the twinkle in his eye gleaming now

"WHAT!" they both said

AN: ha ha, cliff hanger! Man I've been wanting to do a cliff hanger in a story for the longest time! So now I did and I think this would be the perfect part to stop at. It might be a short chapter but if I continued then it will drag on and I'll have no idea where to stop. So I gave in to temptation and started to write a Fred and George story and my need was fulfilled. I wrote like an eight page chapter that is mostly talking. I like it but I'm not going to continue it. But if you want me to post it I can and if any one would like to continue it your self message me and I'll sort it out with you. The only condition I have is that in your disclaimer you have to state that Annabelle Darlington is not yours. That's all so I hope you enjoyed this chapter :)


	3. Bunkin' with Draco

AN: sorry for the long wait :(

Disclaimer: if I did own harry potter then why would I be writing this and many other stories? So which means I do not own harry potter.

The Dramione Series

Chapter 3: Bunking with Draco

"Now you may kiss the bride" the twinkle in his eye gleaming now

"WHAT!" they both said

"I'm pulling your leg." He chuckled "But you guys have to shake hands." Relieved looks were exchanged and they quickly shook hands.

"Now you two go sit down at the Hufflepuff table."

"Now, Mr. Zabini and Ms. Brown your up next." They went through the same procedure and then he sent them off to the Ravenclaw table. Soon Draco and Hermione's turn came and they were standing in front of Dumbledore. He had a certain mysterious sort of twinkle in his eyes as he looked down at them.

"So we're gathered here today to join these two as project partners"

"I object" Draco said

"There are no objections Mr. Malfoy." Dumbledore said with a slight smile.

"Do you, Ms. Granger, take Mr. Malfoy as your project husband?"

"How much of my grade is effected if I refuse?"

"A very big part Ms. Granger."

She sighed "I do"

"I thought we couldn't say no!" pansy whispered angrily to her self. Dumbledore catching this little comment smiled to himself.

"Do you, Mr. Malfoy, take Ms. Granger as your project wife?"

"So it could severely affect my grade if I say no?" he questioned.

"Getting cold feet are we Mr. Malfoy? And yes, your grade will be severely affected."

"I do" he didn't look very happy and neither did Hermione.

"I now pronounce you project wife and project husband." They shook hands

"Now make your way to the Ravenclaw table." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled as he watched them walk away.

"Next" pair after pair were married and sent off to a table.

"Now, the tables you are sitting at decide where you will be 'living' for a month."

"There have been rooms set up for you and your partner."

"This little place has three bedrooms, a small kitchen, a bathroom, and a living room."

"You wont be sharing rooms." He gave everyone a stern look.

"Well, I don't see why you would since you all don't seem to like each other. But if my plan works out and you get along with your partner under no circumstances will you be able to share a room."

"Now for two weeks, it will be just you and your partner but after that you will be introduced to one of the new first years. They will act as your child, you will act as their parents. You will make sure they get up and dressed in the morning. You will help them around if they need help. If you are late to class because you were helping your kid then you'll be excused."

"Now all of you get into lines depending on the house table you were sent too"

"I can't believe I have to share a place with you and your…. filth" he scowled and looked her up and down

"Filth! I can assure you I am very clean!" She crossed her arms in annoyance.

"Alright come along children" Dumbledore smiled to himself as he led the kids to their rooms.

Dumbledore went down into the cellars and showed the people who sat in Hufflepuff where all there rooms were. Harry and Hermione said bye to Ron, saying they would visit him when they settled in. Next he showed the people who sat at Slytherin where they were suppose to bunk at. Next came Gryffindor, and then came Ravenclaw, luckily Harry and Hermione got to live close by. Hermione a Draco's room were the last room to be shown. There portrait was of a lovely looking woman, she had long blonde wavy hair, with bright brown eyes. She was sitting in a field picking flowers. She was wearing a light blue dress, with white lace around the bottom and collar, and two white pockets where she was holding some of the flowers. Dumbledore said the password, noting them to remember it, and they stepped inside.

"Well I'm done here; if you need me you'll know where to find me." He winked and left through the portrait hole. The second the portrait door clicked closed a big crash was heard. Dumbledore came back in, in a not so urgent way. A dragon had some how crashed through all three bedrooms. There was a gaping hole where you could see the grounds of Hogwarts. The dragon was flying sort of low to the ground and you could see Hagrid running after it.

"Well" Dumbledore said surprised

"I'll be back to get Minerva" He stepped back out and left

"Where am I going to sleep now! I can't be sleeping by you" Draco said pointedly looking at Hermione.

"I don't have a disease or anything Malfoy, and besides, were not supposed to sleep in the same room any way. Dumbledore will fix things." Draco snorted to himself in disbelief, and smirked

"That old man wont be able to remember the spell to fix any of this!"

"Dumbledore may be old but he'll be able to fix this!" Hermione said crossly.

"Don't hold your breath Granger." Dumbledore came back with McGonagall. When she saw the gaping hole she had a surprised look.

"Well, I don't think we'll be able to fix this all in one day. But we'll be able to at least clean up a little and make sure the hole is closed up temporarily" she perced her lips and waved her wand. Magically, the mess was cleared and the missing rooms were replaced with a sort of strange-looking wall. All their belongings were brought back as well.

"Well as sleeping areas go, you two will have to share the living room." McGonagall said with an almost worried look.

"But I thought you said we couldn't share rooms!" Hermione said looking at Dumbledore

"Sometimes, in the times of difficulty, rules need to be broken." He said as if he had said that many years before. Both Hermione and Draco looked mad.

"Well, we will be separating the room with a curtain and beds will be added, that's all we will be able to do for now." McGonagall said. Hermione sighed and Draco just looked crossly at McGonagall.

AN: well, yes this is long over due haha, but at least its up. It's almost 5 in the morning, I couldn't sleep so I decided that I wanted to get this chapter done. So sorry if tords the end the chapter wasn't that good, I'm tired, obviously haha. Sooooo what are thoughts on them having to sleep in the same room? Did you see it coming? Or did it surprise you? Well that's all for now, I'll be updating soon hopefully :) comment, favorite, story alert, whatever, I just hope you enjoyed this chapter. Bye for now


	4. A curtain can't separate us

**AN****: **Wow, what has it been, three years? Haha well I felt like writing and this chapter is so overdue that really I should give you guys ten times over.

**Disclaimer****: do not own HP**

**The Dramione series**

**Chapter 3****: **A curtain can't separate us

After everything was settled and a make shift bedroom was set up, Dumbledore and McGonagall left Draco and Hermione to their new arrangement.

"I can't believe I have to sleep so close to such filth." Draco sneered.

"I am not filth! It's not like I'm happy about this either Malfoy. But we'll just have to deal with it for now." Hermione sat on her bed, smoothing out her skirt

"Who knows, you might be into this. I mean I am irresistible." Draco smirked, pompously sticking his nose in the air

"As if, you're nothing but scum to me."

"Oh don't lie to me granger, even you couldn't resist me. If I decided to put my charm to the test, you couldn't say no. But I wouldn't waist such charm on swine like you."

Hermione just scoffed, disgusted by Draco's arrogance

"I would never fall for such vile attempts at charm, you couldn't make me swoon even if you begged." There was a tense almost challenging silence

"well, uh, I'll be off now." Hermione stood up, leaving Draco to sort out his sleeping arrangements.

XXX

Hermione had arrived down the hall at Harry's place. His was guarded by a painting of a knight. He was tall and very stiff, like he was ready for any commands.

"Hello, is Harry Potter here?"

"Yes, sir Potter is here. I shall announce your arrival." The knight marched off disappearing to the other side of the painting. Soon the painting swung open, revealing Harry.

"Hello Hermione." Harry seemed distressed.

"Hello Harry, may I come in?" He side stepped to let her in.

"Daphne just left, thank merlin." Hermione and Harry shared a chuckle.

"So Hows Malfoy?" Harry spoke his name like it was venom in his mouth

"As vain as always." Hermione rolled her eyes

"The worst part about all this, is as if being stuck with Malfoy in the same living space wasn't bad enough. A dragon, A BLOODY DRAGON, crashes through all the bedrooms and nothing can be fully repaired till tomorrow. So the hole is patched up but we have to sleep in the living room, with only a curtain separating us." Hermione huffed in frustration

"Wow, and I thought dealing with stone cold Daphne was bad." Harry had an apologetic look on his face.

"It's only for tonight though right? So not too bad, you'll just have o get through the night." Harry smiled and Hermione sighed.

"Well I better be off, almost time for bed." She reluctantly got up, saying her goodbyes to Harry.

XXX

Draco had placed his trunk at the end of his bed and was getting settled in. He checked the fridge, finding that it was fully stocked with food. Deciding now would be a good time to change in to his bed time clothes before Hermione got back, which he hoped was not soon. He pulled out slytherin green flannel pajama pants and quickly changed into them. As he finished getting them on the portrait door had swung open revealing Hermione. Draco looked up with a bit of surprise as they made eye contact and Hermione regrettingly looked down noticing the shirtless Draco. She thought that he didn't look half bad without a shirt, but quickly pushed that thought away.

"Getting an eye full are you granger?" Draco smirked. Hermione's face quickly turned a light shade of pink and she averted her eyes as she stepped in and the portrait door closed behind her.

"As if Malfoy." She refused any more eye contact.

Hermione grabbed her things and scurried to the bathroom, making sure not to even glance at Draco. Once in, she took a deep breath and let it all out. She changed into her T-shirt and pajama pants and came out. Draco was already lying in bed, Hermione took a quick glance before the curtain blocked her view. She put her things away and then grabbed a worn out book to read before bed. Draco had already turned out the lights and so Hermione used her wand to illuminate the area.

"Bloody hell granger, can't anyone get any sleep around here?" You could hear him tossing around in his bed

"I like to read before bed, it helps me sleep." She continued reading with her wand lighting the way.

"Yeah I'll help you sleep granger, if you don't turn out that light right now." You could hear his sneer in his voice.

"fine." Hermione was mad now, knowing she wouldn't be able to get to sleep anytime soon.

XXX

It had been 2 hours now and Hermione still hadn't fallen asleep. She laid still at the edge of the bed farthest from Draco, with her eyes closed begging for sleep to come. As she was lying there, she heard a rustle from the other side of the curtain and what sounded like a groggy Draco getting up. He mumbled something and stumbled to the bathroom. Hermione didn't think much of it and continued trying to sleep as Draco stumbled back out of the bathroom. It was strange, it sounded as if Draco was stumbling her way, couldn't be though. Her hearing must be impaired by the blankets and her hair, their beds were close anyway. But just then a body had slipped into her bed, Draco mumbled something to himself again. She couldn't make it out, she was frozen, and she could only lay there as the horror continued. His hand had made its way to the bare skin that was the product of her shirt sliding up from moving around, and he softly made his way around so he was holding her close. He nuzzled his face into the crook of her neck and again mumbled but this time she distinctly heard him say Granger.

"Draco Malfoy, what _are_ you doing?!"

Draco violently awoke and jumped out of bed

"Granger, what are you doing in my bed!"

"This isn't _your _bed, this is mine!" they both fell silent looking at each other. They stared at each other for a while, angry, and just a little bit embarrassed. But it was dark enough to hide both of their slightly red faces.

"Well Granger, don't expect me to do that again. I wouldn't want you getting your hopes up."

"As if Malfoy" Hermione scoffed and turned around, trying to get comfortable again. Draco stocked off to his bed hoping to forget about everything by morning.

**AN****: **Hey guys :D I can't apologize enough for literally taking 3 years to update this. I would like to inform you all to go to my profile because I've updated some things. I really hope you've enjoyed this chapter, I hope to update again soon. I owe you guys.


End file.
